<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom by alcoholorcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607485">Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream'>alcoholorcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>破镜重圆/ABO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>闻嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翟潇闻碰⻅焉栩嘉时，两人都愣住了。<br/>
气氛有点尴尬，他下意识伸出手想拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，套在⻝指的钥匙串刷啦响了一声，一个镶满水钻的小企鹅从钥匙堆里探出头来。</p><p>翟潇闻赶紧把钥匙串揣进包里。他身边立着个穿波点连衣裙的女孩，应该是个 Beta，身材纤细，扶着购物⻋站在那里打量焉栩嘉。<br/>
和无数校园情侣一样，没有永久标记，毕业分手各奔东⻄，八点档都不屑于播的剧情。但生活常常有挑战戏剧的时刻：一年多毫无联系，朋友圈互相屏蔽，还能默契到在同一个城市定居，甚至出现在同一个超市里。他们象征性聊了几句，焉栩嘉手机震了起来，翟潇闻抓住时机：“嘉嘉你还有事吧，那我们先走了啊。”<br/>
焉栩嘉接着电话目送那两人离开，后知后觉地感觉女孩⻓得眼熟。像谁呢，他给自己五秒思考时间，手表上秒针走了五格，他很守信用地把翟潇闻和那个女孩从脑海中清理出去。</p><p>锁屏上弹出一条消息，焉栩嘉打开看了一眼，对方谨慎地用一张柴犬表情包开头，连标点符号都打得很准确：“改天一起吃个饭？”可能是觉得这邀请有点突然，对方的名字几次变成“对方正在输入……”，最后发过来又只有一张卖萌表情包。屏幕上的猫猫表情已经打了六个滚， 焉栩嘉终于拿起手机回消息：好。<br/>
后续的聊天就顺畅起来。翟潇闻躺在沙发上⻓出一口气，他聊天打字一向很生动，隔着屏幕都能浮现出语气，谁看了都会喜欢。焉栩嘉心情好像还不错，两人最后约在捞王。焉栩嘉说又吃捞王啊，发出去之后觉得这个“又”不合适，想撤回翟潇闻已经看⻅了。<br/>
翟潇闻说，你自己说不吃辣不吃⻥不吃烧烤不吃茶餐厅不吃泰国菜，那还能吃什么，吃金拱⻔吗？<br/>
焉栩嘉半天没回复，翟潇闻就又拿表情包轰炸他。好像从前一样。</p><p>火锅里的虾球上浮，橘粉的一团在锅里翻滚。焉栩嘉拿筷子夹了几次都没夹上来，翟潇闻就用漏勺兜给他，勺子挪到焉栩嘉碗边的时候抖了一下，虾球掉进蘸料里，深色的酱料溅在焉栩嘉的白 T 上。<br/>
翟潇闻放下勺子拿湿巾帮焉栩嘉擦，结果越擦越糟糕，污渍洇得更大了。焉栩嘉倒一点也没生气，他只是觉得胸前湿湿的有点不舒服，拿手扯了一下领口，翟潇闻目光瞟到他脖子上的痣和抑制贴，移开眼睛时喉结不明显地滚动了一下。</p><p>吃完饭，翟潇闻提出要送焉栩嘉回家，理由是他一个 omega 走夜路怪危险的。焉栩嘉无语： 十分钟的路有什么好送的。走到楼下翟潇闻又说渴了能不能进去坐一坐，焉栩嘉默不作声地把他带到客厅，从冰箱里拿了一瓶矿泉水给他。<br/>
翟潇闻咬着瓶口一点点喝，根本不是渴的样子。已经快九点了，焉栩嘉第二天还要开早会， 他把翟潇闻怀里的抱枕抽出来：“我要休息了。”<br/>
翟潇闻站起来，偏过头在他脖子上那颗痣的位置舔了一下。喝过冰水的舌尖凉丝丝的。</p><p>焉栩嘉一把推开他，他捂着自己的脖子瞪翟潇闻，翟潇闻走过去，很强硬地扣住他后脑勺亲了上去，顺手把焉栩嘉的抑制贴撕了。一吻结束两人的信息素都溢出些，焉栩嘉说话都不稳，他把翟潇闻往⻔口赶：“你女朋友还在家，快回去吧。”

</p><p>翟潇闻说：我哪来的女朋友？</p><p>焉栩嘉的神色变得有点诧异：那天那个女生……<br/>
话还没说完，翟潇闻又笑嘻嘻地挨过来：那是我堂妹，你没发现我们⻓得很像吗？</p><p>脑袋里某个错开的部分咔哒扣上了，像拼好积木的最后一块。焉栩嘉正晃神的工夫就被翟潇闻推到了沙发上，一屁股坐在他最喜欢的抱枕上接吻。翟潇闻脱掉焉栩嘉身上的 T 恤，焉栩嘉感觉到一阵湿痒的热意涌出来，翟潇闻身上的味道是冷的，那冷意像能把他鼻尖冻红，脸颊冻伤。信息素的作用不是开玩笑，他很快陷入感官漩涡，失焦的目光越过翟潇闻脊背，停留在玄关处干燥的蓝色满天星上。</p><p>爱他的过程像在制作干花，被系着脚尖头昏脑胀地倒悬，变干，变轻，从即将衰败变成脆弱的永恒。</p><p>翟潇闻在他体内小幅度地动，隔靴搔痒一般，还是带出一股一股的黏稠的体液：焉栩嘉实在是太湿了。焉栩嘉难受地去搂他的脖子，翟潇闻做爱时的状态和平时不太一样，焉栩嘉承认自己时常会因此产生一些负面情绪。这种怕不是因为 Alpha 对 Omega 与生俱来的压制，而是看不到未来。<br/>

</p>
<p>他虽自认不擅⻓揣测人心，但亲密伴侣的魂灵总蒙着层雾，拨不开，看不清，让他在生理的欢愉间生出点悲来。<br/>

</p>
<p>毕业季本就多争吵，扔掉的书本夹着情书纸条，也⻅证了他们关系的破碎。吵得最凶的那天， 翟潇闻把焉栩嘉送他的小企鹅钥匙扣丢进废纸堆里，扁扁的企鹅可怜巴巴地顺着纸面滑进看不⻅的深处，又被其他人刚搬来的东⻄埋起来。<br/>
焉栩嘉太阳穴一阵阵疼，扭头走了。<br/>
毕业典礼结束，满场的毕业生都在互相合影。他们都避开了对方，在别人的相机镜头前微笑。</p><p>翟潇闻手劲很大，手指在焉栩嘉大腿上掐出泛白的凹陷。他用力顶焉栩嘉的那处，感觉到混乱的痉挛和收缩吸裹，焉栩嘉软且烫，在他身下大滴大滴流泪，在激素的作用下溃不成军， 但是一句都不肯叫出声。翟潇闻心里也憋着一口气：说不联系就不联系，还真要老死不相往来？他俯下身子去含焉栩嘉的下唇，听到焉栩嘉嘶嘶地抽气，舌尖露出一点，嘴根本合不上， 美丽中混了一点呆滞，慢半拍的、失魂落魄的模样。临近高潮焉栩嘉整个人往后缩，嘴里含糊地说不要射里面。翟潇闻也不是勉强人的性格，他看起来什么都无所谓，但原则还是有的。他退出来一点，又往焉栩嘉的敏感处操了几下，焉栩嘉抱着他射出来，神色疲倦又乱。翟潇闻最后射在他腿间，客厅里的信息素很浓，像要把他们都淹没。</p><p>最后还是焉栩嘉先扶着茶几站起来，体液淌在地板上，他缓慢地移动了一下，但身体好像一包漏了气的膨化⻝品，看着挺大一个，实际上哪儿都使不上力气。翟潇闻站起来，把他圈进自己怀里，Alpha 的信息素起到了安抚的作用，焉栩嘉明显放松下来，但精神还要在理智和不理智之间斗争：“我想洗澡。”<br/>
翟潇闻哄他，好，那我们去洗。<br/>
两人在一间淋浴室里冲热水，焉栩嘉整个人挂在翟潇闻身上，闻他脖颈后面的气味。翟潇闻很耐心地给他抹了沐浴露，手在他背上搓出泡泡，温柔得不像话。焉栩嘉鼻子酸酸的，他很想问翟潇闻你当初为什么不标记我，话一出口就变成了：“你今天晚上住哪儿？”</p><p>翟潇闻用沾着泡泡的手刮一下他鼻子：“嘉嘉同学，你说呢？”<br/>
焉栩嘉把他的手打掉：“不要叫我同学。”他们俩洗完浴室里水漫得到处都是，但也管不了这么多。刚刚做了一次以后焉栩嘉隐隐有进入发情期的状态，是激素调节所致。翟潇闻摸着焉栩嘉滚烫的身体，细致地把他身上一一擦干。焉栩嘉当下不好受，身体里的欲望滑来滑去，精神还撑着。他抬头对翟潇闻说：“你真的不想标记我？”<br/>
翟潇闻擦拭的动作僵住，去捏他厚厚的耳垂：“你这是清醒呢还是说梦话呢？”</p><p>焉栩嘉就不吭声了。他企图自己站起来，但一动就感觉自己体内的潮涌感袭过来。翟潇闻把他按在床上，轻轻顺着额头吻下来，在他的腰间用嘴唇一下下点。焉栩嘉呼吸很急，眼里的迷茫有多动人，他自己不知道。翟潇闻很轻松地就进去了，压着焉栩嘉的下半身顶弄，听到他越来越乱的呼吸声，手指在空中抓几下，最后落在脸旁，指甲把手心都抠红了。翟潇闻把他的手搭到自己肩上：“不要伤害自己。”他轻轻吐出一句话，猛得一动，焉栩嘉没忍住嗯了一声，搭在他肩上的⻝指屈起，划出一道浅红的痕迹。他被翟潇闻抱着坐起来，那一瞬间的刺激让他整个人畏寒似的蜷缩，仿佛赤裸置身冰天雪地，举目皆白，然后一只大手托住了他的背，说不要怕。<br/>
翟潇闻搂着他静静地待了一会儿，焉栩嘉身心都被填满，舒服得几乎要昏睡过去。翟潇闻带着他缓慢动了几下，焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊地去寻他的脸，大眼睛像半化的冰球，滴滴答答地淌出水来。<br/>
翟潇闻就一下一下亲他，舌尖探进嘴里，被焉栩嘉口腔内的高温激了一下，焉栩嘉吮着翟潇闻的嘴唇，轻轻拿牙去磨。他自己动了几下，感觉到某处正在被打开，他把翟潇闻的手握住搭在胸口，吐息都带着水汽：“标记我。”</p><p>理直气壮的，果然是焉栩嘉的⻛格。翟潇闻笑着去吻他的脖子，⻁牙在他腺体上假装咬了一下。焉栩嘉被托着屁股又上下动了几下，他用自己的目光去对翟潇闻的，那一刻平静得不像一个发情期的 Omega：“我是认真的。”</p><p>翟潇闻说，难道我不是吗？<br/>
他把焉栩嘉放平，背对着从后面来。焉栩嘉终于不吝啬自己的声音，他嗓子哑得厉害，带着点哭腔——实在是痛，又爽又痛。顶开生殖腔的那一刻他痛得下意识往前爬，被翟潇闻牢牢压住成结射进去，整个人伤寒一般忽冷忽热，痛过之后就是漂浮般的快感，像花瓣浮在水上，⻛来邀请，花瓣就在⻛里打了几个转儿，最后又落回水面。<br/>
焉栩嘉整个人湿漉漉的，翟潇闻也没好到哪里去，他第一次标记人，没想到快感和平时比简直是指数增⻓。牙⻮刺破腺体的时候焉栩嘉彻底晕了过去，腿根和后穴还在痉挛，整个人已经没有了意识。翟潇闻把他抱在怀里，两人紧紧贴着，像是在共享呼吸一样近。睡梦中焉栩嘉的手摸摸索索，翟潇闻把自己的手送过去，感觉到焉栩嘉的手指插进指缝，紧紧握住了他的。<br/>
翟潇闻把紧握的手放到唇边亲了一下，焉栩嘉好像在梦中弯了嘴⻆，往他怀里又拱了一下。</p><p>第二天闹钟尽职尽责地准时响起，焉栩嘉眼睛肿得根本睁不开，嗓子也废了一样，但他整个人心情很好，在晨光里伸了个懒腰。翟潇闻说请个假？焉栩嘉点点头：他今天就要做一回纨绔少爷。消息发出去以后他又点开朋友圈看，翟潇闻凑上来搂着他：“能不能把我从屏蔽名单里放出来？”</p><p>焉栩嘉推他一下：“你先放。”</p><p>两人交换了手机玩，翟潇闻看着焉栩嘉点开王者，倒吸一口冷气：“我好不容易打上去的段位，你别给我掉了啊。”<br/>
焉栩嘉把手机扣在被子上作势要去打他，翟潇闻不躲，在他唇上亲一下，焉栩嘉靠过来，手指在屏幕上划了几下，结果屏幕一黑，没电了。<br/>
翟潇闻从床上爬起来拿包，把包里的东⻄抖在地上找充电线。焉栩嘉刚想说可以用我的线， 目光扫到地上那一堆杂物，就看⻅了那个亮晶晶的浮夸企鹅钥匙扣。</p><p>他爬到床边，弯腰把那串钥匙捡起来。小企鹅圆溜溜的黑眼珠，翅膀支在身体两侧，像在鞠躬。他记起自己当初挑选礼物，一下就相中了这个：实在是太像翟潇闻了。<br/>
翟潇闻给手机充上电，又躺回焉栩嘉身边。焉栩嘉把钥匙丢回给他，翟潇闻把小企鹅举在眼前：“你还记得我们当初为什么吵架吗？”<br/>
焉栩嘉掀开被子躺进去，声音闷闷的：“不记得。”<br/>
翟潇闻从背后搂住他：“那我也不想记得了。”他亲了一下焉栩嘉脖子后面肿起来的腺体。标记过后焉栩嘉对他更敏感，转过来要闻他身上的信息素味。<br/>
气味好像没有那么冷了，也不知道是不是错觉。</p><p>翟潇闻陪他住了三天，第四天他回了一趟自己家，回来的时候带着一把康乃馨，兴冲冲地去厨房摆弄。焉栩嘉眉头都皱起来：“你干嘛买这个？”<br/>
翟潇闻说，我去超市给你买零⻝，看到卖花的就买了。新鲜的康乃馨插进满天星干花里，倒也不是很奇怪。焉栩嘉笑话他不懂：康乃馨是送给妈妈的花。翟潇闻低头拿手机查了一会儿。“真的喜欢你。”他一字一句地读，焉栩嘉没反应过来：“什么？”<br/>
</p><p>翟潇闻把手机放下，一把抱住焉栩嘉。<br/>
“我是说，我真的喜欢你。”<br/>
</p><p>注：<br/>
*蓝色满天星花语：真的喜欢你。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>